Glomping Uke
by Dez Maxwell Manson
Summary: Duo meets Heero in an bizarre way O.o xover DBZ featuring Gohan. may become lime/lemon yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing! I am just a rabid fan!!! ::bows:: don't hurt me!!!  
Author's note: Hello! this is my second fanfic to be released to the public,   
eeee! Okay. quick run down. I'm going to see if people like this fic, and if   
they do, they can email me at Lecheriedumineut@aol.com. Just put Glomping Uke   
in the subject. If more then a couple of people respond, then I keep writing   
the fic..... I crave feedback!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!  
Warning: Yaoi, umm... possible sap (in later installments) naughty language  
Key:  
"blah"- spoken words  
*blah*- thoughts   
*~*~*- scene change  
  
  
Glomping Uke  
By Dez Duo Maxwell Manson  
  
K'so! Duo slammed the door to his locker shut and sprinted down the  
hallway, hoping he wasn't late. The long-haired American burst   
through the gym doors just before the bell rang. Noticing that   
everyone was looking at him, he blushed and walked to his place.   
Duo plopped noisly down on the floor. Then, the teacher looked   
up from checking role, raised one eyebrow, and questioned, "So,   
we're actually on time today Mr. Maxwell?" Duo just grinned "Yeah,   
thought I'd surprise ya for once..." The teacher rolled his eyes and   
said to the whole class, "Okay, go change, we're wrestling today."   
Several groans came from the all boy class, but Duo's eyes lit up.   
He had been the wrestling champion for 3 years now, and also the most   
popular boy in school. Duo looked across the class to his friend Gohan.  
The young boy smiled and gave him the thumbs up. The class went to the   
locker rooms and got dressed for wrestling. Gohan and Duo stood beside   
each other in the locker room.  
Gohan suddenly popped up with, "Hey, did you know we're supposed to get   
a new kid today?" as he tied his red and black (school colors) shoes.  
"Nope" was Duo's simple response as he pulled his red tanktop over his   
head. Gohan tilted his head slightly, "I wonder what he is like."  
Duo sighed at Gohan's hopeless romantic ways and replied, "Probably just   
another snob-nosed asshole, you know, one of the ones that slightly take   
over this school?" Gohan shrugged, "You never know."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After Duo had braided his hair tighter, they had gone back to the main gym   
room, waiting for the rest of the class to finish changing. After Duo had   
decided he would lay sprawled across the floor, the teacher and the rest of   
the class had came back to the main part of the gym. A wild haired Japanese   
boy stood beside the tall, long blonde haired gym teacher, just out of Duo's   
line of sight. The teacher called the attention of the class with a strict,   
"HEY!". Duo blinked and looked up.  
The gym teacher then spoke, after the class had quieted down. "Class, we have   
a newstudent." Duo and Gohan exchanged looks. The teacher continued, "Heero,   
tell them who you are, what you like, you know, your life." 'Heero' blinked   
then looked at the class through un-ruly bangs and spoke. "My name is Heero   
Yuy." After Heero had said those five simple words, Duo had started evaulating   
Heero's clothing, along with the rest of the class. *Hmm. Intresting.... And   
very!* rang out in Duo's mind.  
Heero wore a tight fitting green tanktop, a long sleeved fishnet shirt.   
This of course revealed.....*What? Piercings? There?* continued Duo in his mind.   
During the  
thought's depart from Duo's mind, he rubbed his chest, thinking on how much that  
must hurt, and then shook his head to clear it from THAT thought. Duo went ahead   
and moved his eyes lower. Heero also wore a baggy pair of black Kikwears with a   
green stripe down both sides, as well as ~real~ combat boots. Duo smiled wider and   
thought *Not half bad.....Heck, not a quarter bad.* Then, the teacher began talking   
again, questioning the class with, "alright, who would like to show Mr. Yuy around   
for the next couple of days?" A few hand rose, and Mr. Marquise (the teacher) sighed,   
"Guess I'll have to choose." His eyes scanned the class until they fell on Duo. "Mr.  
Maxwell, How would you like to show Mr. Yuy the ropes?" Duo nodded, knowing it was   
more of a command then a question, "Yes sir Mr. Marquise." Heero picked up his messenger  
bag, which had been setting on the floor next to his feet, and walked over to Duo and   
Gohan. He dropped the bag uncermonialy and sat down with the grace of a panther. The   
fishnet shirt pulled even tighter , forcing the tanktop to accent his muscles and piercing  
even more. The teacher went on to say, "Okay, get in your groups." Then, turning to Duo,   
Gohan and Heero, he added, "You three will be in a group, alright?" Duo and Gohan nodded,  
knowing it had the same properties of the previous question. Heero as occupied by picking   
at the frayed bottom hems of his pantsleg. The teacher then turned and left to go to his   
office,  
trusting the boys enough to leave them alone. Duo stood up and stretched. "Well, since it  
seems  
we'll be around each other alot, we might as well introduce ourselves.... My name's Duo."   
Gohan chimed in with, "My name's Gohan." Heero blinked, then answered, "I'm Heero..." Duo   
nodded, "So, you like wrestling, Heero?" The wild-haired Japanese boy looked up from picking  
at his hems, his Persian blue eyes looking like the eyes of a tormented angel thrown from  
heaven with bleeding wings. The long-haired American blinked, and stopped stretching.   
Something had happened to this guy. Something bad. Gohan just blinked, then cleared his  
throat, breaking the spell Heero's eyes had woven around his best friend. "Alright, let's   
get to the wrestling then, K?" Duo offered a hand to Heeri, who grasped it uncertainly. As  
the slender Japanese boy stood, he stumbled, falling into Duo's arms. As Heero was about   
to pull back, the American boy whispered softly in his ear, the words going straight to heart,  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you....." He then let go of the Persian eyed boy's body. Gohan,  
who had watched all this, not catching what Duo said, chimed up, while raising an eyebrow,   
"Okies, then.Let's get this gym class going, shall we?" Both the American and the Japanese   
boys nodded. Gohan continued, "I trust you know how to wrestle?" Heero shook his head slowly.  
Duo looked at the two, then volunteered himself to the job of teaching Heero. Gohan shrugged,  
silently agreeing. Duo took off the golden cross that hung around his neck, tenderly placing   
it in the outstretched hand of Gohan. "You know the deal with that thing." Gohan nodded again.   
Then, Duo turned to Heero again, "Okay, get into any stance you want, just be ready." Heero was  
already standing on one of the many wrestling mats, and just stood there. Duo blinked, then   
shrugged, and started to perform a complex wrestling move on the Japanese boy. As soon as Duo   
stepped torward him, Heero lunged out, grabbed the American boy, dropped him careful on the mat,  
and sat on his stomach, one leg on either side of Duo's torso. Duo blinked, blinked again,   
then spoke.  
"I thought you didn't know how to wrestle."  
Heero uncaringly shrugged, and responded "Insinct." 


End file.
